Dependence
by Mrs BlacKai
Summary: "Aku baru saja memberikan sihir padamu…" Ia menggantungkan ucapannya lalu menarik napas sejenak. "Sihir agar aku berubah menjadi obat penenang yang mengalir dalam darahmu, jika kau membutuhkan-ku." Lanjutnya disertai kekehan. "Jika kau melakukan hal lain selain melihatku, sihir itu tidak akan berfungsi!" -M buat beberapa word. HUNKAI! Kai bottom fic.


_**Dependence**_

 **Prolog**

Sinar mentari memasuki indra penglihatanku. Sinar yang sangat mengganggu mimpi panjang-ku, mimpi indahku… mimpiku menuju kematian. Bayangan bayangan indahku untuk bertemu dengan para pendosa di dalam neraka, telah hancur karena sinar matahari membangunkanku tanpa rasa bersalah.

Ck.. mengganggu.

Beberapa bulan telah aku lewati dengan banyaknya kapsul kapsul atau berbagai macam tablet berperisa pahit yang aku bengkalaikan. Teman teman hidupku yang selalu menemaniku telah terlupakan secara perlahan. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku, entah apa yang aku lakukan hingga mengabaikan mereka dan berakhir dengan diriku yang menaratapinya sampai mereka sudah mulai menunjukkan ketidak layakannya lagi untuk mengalir di dalam darahku.

Aku bisa merasakan darahku berdesir hebat, jantungku berdetak kencang, tubuhku berkeringat dingin, tangan dan kaki-ku terasa kebas. Aku… tidak bisa seperti ini! Aku membutuhkan mereka! Aku… aku butuh mereka yang selalu ada dimanapun aku berada! Aku membutuhkan benda kecil berwarna putih dengan rasa pahit itu… Aku—

"Kau hanya perlu melihatku, tidak perlu lakukan hal lain."

Seseorang menatapku dengan senyumannya yang menghangatkan hingga membuat tubuh ini terasa lemas namun juga kaku dalam satu waktu.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku baru saja memberikan sihir lagi padamu…" Ia menggantungkan ucapannya lalu menarik napas sejenak. "Sihir agar aku berubah menjadi obat penenang yang mengalir dalam darahmu, jika kau membutuhkan-ku." Lanjutnya disertai kekehan. "Jika kau melakukan hal lain selain melihatku, sihir itu tidak akan berfungsi lagi!" imbuhnya dengan nada marah nan wajah kecewa yang tidak cocok dilakukan oleh seseorang berkelakuan sepertinya.

Mulai saat ini, aku bersumpah untuk selalu menjaga agar sihir itu bisa selalu berfungsi dengan baik. Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, karena-nya.

 **Fin.**

 _ **New Chapter…**_

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku menjadi jauh lebih berat daripada sebelumnya. Langkahku terseok, napasku tertahan, penglihatanku gelap, pendengaranku hanya bisa merasa tempat ini sangat gelap serta pengap. Aku kesulitan bernapas di dalam ruangan ini. Tidak terdapat setitik-pun cahaya yang dapat memberikanku petunjuk untuk berjalan. Aku hanya bisa melangkah maju, maju, dan terus maju tanpa peduli kemana sebenarnya arah pergerakanku ini. Batinku menjerit ketakutan, tapi apa yang bisa ku perbuat? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Ya! Aku lemah. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu disaat saat seperti ini.

Air mata-ku mulai menetes diiringi dengan indra pendengarku yang mulai membaik secara samar samar.

" _Tuan! Bangunlah!"_

" _Detak jantungnya menurun!"_

" _Naikkan volume oksigen dan segera gunakan alat pemacu jantung"_

Suara suara tersebut sangat berisik. Mereka mengganggu sesi menangisi kelemahanku? Tidak bisa di maafkan! Darimana asal suaranya, hm? Aku berpikir bahwa aku memang harus memberikan pelajaran sopan santun pada orang orang berisik tadi agar tidak berteriak teriak tidak jelas. Suara mereka benar benar mengganggu layaknya bunyi bunyian lesung di pagi hari pada tiap desa desa tradisional, atau bahkan suara teriakan mereka jauh lebih memekakkan telingaku dibandingkan bebunyian lesung. Huh… ku tutup kedua telingaku dan kududukkan tubuhku pada ruangan asing tersebut. Aku tidak tahu harus apa sekarang, aku hanya terdiam seperti orang idiot yang disekap dalam sebuah rumah terpencil mini penerangan. Yahh… mungkin sepertinya kondisiku saat ini lebih buruk dari pada orang idiot yang disekap atau bahkan dipasung dalam sebuah ruang rehabilitasi rumah sakit jiwa.

"Hanya akan terus berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun?"

Sebuah suara asing yang terasa sangat dekat nan cukup ringan mengacaukan lamunanku. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya benar benar dekat, seperti berada disampingku persis. Namun, terasa jauh juga untuk bisa-ku deteksi. Suara apa itu? Ahh tidak, maksudku, suara siapa tadi itu? Kenapa nada pertanyaannya terkesan seperti meremehkan-ku? Apa ia berfikir bahwa dirinya lebih baik dariku, huh?!

"Aku tidak berpikir bahwa aku lebih baik darimu, kalau kau mau tau!" nadanya terdengar seperti tidak terima. Ini aneh. Ia bisa mengetahui isi pikiranku seolah ia sedang berbicara denganku. Makhuk macam apa dia? Entahlah aku tidak terlalu peduli pada species apapun dirinya, aku hanya penasaran kenapa ia bisa berada di tempat sama denganku, akan tetapi suaranya terdengar sangat tenang, berlawanan jauh dengan diriku yang cukup gelisah.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun. Fokuskan pandanganmu ke arah depan…" Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan tidak sabaran, lalu mengulanginya hingga beberapa kali. "Jika kau terus memikirkan kelemahanmu, bagaimana kau akan tahu letak kelebihanmu?" Ia sedikit menjambak rambut bagian belakang-ku. Meskipun tidak bisa melihat, setidaknya aku masih bisa merasakan jambakannya yang cukup kasar dan aku juga bisa merasakan bahwa ia sedang kesal, sampai sampai melampiaskannya pada rambutku. Kalimat yang di ucapkannya terasa begitu dalam mengenai pusat kendali pikiranku. Perkataannya membuat otak-ku bekerja tiga kali lebih keras dibanding biasanya. "Apakah kau memiliki bubuk kopi dan air?" tanyanya padaku. Aku mengernyitkan alisku tanda bingung atas pertanyaannya yang sungguh aneh.

"Tidak. Untuk apa?" Aku menjawab ucapannya. Setidaknya saat ini aku tidak merasa terlalu gelisah seperti beberapa menit lalu.

"Woah! Suara-mu bagus. Aku menyukainya! Sedari dulu, aku ingin memiliki suara yang sedikit berat tapi indah sepertimu. Bukannya suara ringan seperti ini… huhuhu" Ia mengalihkan pembicaraankah? Aku tidak peduli pada pujiannya untukku, tapi pertanyaannya tadi. Aku membutuhkan jawaban, bukan pujian. "Untuk apa kopi dan air?" tanyaku menuntut.

"Benar benar tidak sabaran, seharusnya kau mengatakan Terima Kasih terlebih dahulu karena pujianku!" Aku tak menjawab. Aku hanya membiarkannya kembali mendengus keras dan menggeram kesal karena tidak puas atas respon yang sudah aku berikan. "Ck! Baiklah akan aku beritahu." Suaranya menjadi lebih tenang dibanding sebelumnya. Aku pun menajamkan telinga-ku untuk mendengarkan jawaban apa yang akan ia lontarkan.

"Jika aku memiliki satu cangkir penuh berisi air, lalu menaburkan satu jumput bubuk kopi, apakah warna air-nya akan berubah menjadi pekat dan terasa kuat kopi-nya?"

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Tidak. Butuh setidaknya satu sendok teh kopi untuk merubah warnanya, serta beberapa sendok lagi untuk merubah rasanya." Ucapku yakin.

"Benarkah?" ujarnya menggantung ucapan. "Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa cangkir tersebut berisi air, tapi kau tidak tau air apa yang terdapat di dalamnya. Bisa saja air itu adalah air larutan kopi, air larutan garam, air larutan teh, atau air larutan lainnya. Bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin, jika aku tidak menyebutkan detilnya? Apa kau bisa meramal sebuah pertanyaan? Apa kau bisa mengetahui masa depan untuk mendapatkan jawabannya?" pertanyaan beruntun. Ia sangat cerewet dan membuat telingaku sedikit berdenyut mendengarkan rentetan kalimat tuntutannya.

Beberepa saat pun aku terdiam membisu untuk memikirkan jawaban yang diminta oleh sosok tersebut. Akan tetapi, indra penglihatanku mulai bisa berfungsi lagi. Aku bisa melihat hamparan bunga bunga indah yang luasnya mungkin tidak terhitung. Ku gelengkan kepala-ku untuk mendapatkan focus kembali pada pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan yang berasal dari seseorang di sampingku. Ia tengah terduduk memeluk lutut sembari menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah matahari tenggelam yang sedikit tertutupi oleh awan putih. "Hahaha, jawaban dari pertanyaanku, itu semua tergantung pada cairan apa yang berada di dalam cangkir tersebut. Akan menjadi tidak jika di dalamnya adalah air mineral, air garam, atau air larutan gula. Namun akan menjadi jawaban 'iya' ketika di dalamnya adalah air larutan kopi. Anggap saja cangkir tersebut adalah diri-mu, dan yang berada di dalam cangkir adalah pikiranmu, sedangkan bubuk kopi tersebut ialah permasalahan yang kau alami. Ketika di dalam cangkir adalah air mineral, air yang netral, bisa di gunakan semua makhluk hidup, tidak memiliki efek samping ketika mengkonsumsinya, air yang bisa menyembuhkan banyak orang hanya dengan menimumnya, maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Air mineral adalah air yang netral. Satu jumput kopi tidak akan menggoyahkan rasa dari air itu sendiri. Jika ditambahkan menggunakan air mineral lagi pun, rasanya tetap tidak akan berubah dan justru sejumput kopi itu yang akan menghilang dari dalam cangkir. Kau bisa memikirkannya sendiri, jika yang berada di dalam cangkir adalah cairan lain atau larutan kopi"

Aku menundukkan kepala-ku dalam dalam. Benar sekali. Pernyataannya sangat benar. Hhh, aku rasa ini saat paling tepat untuk mentertawai diriku yang selalu berpikiran pendek namun terlalu yakin seperti ini. Ya… seharusnya aku memikirkan terlebih dahulu tentang cairan apa yang berada di dalam cangkir, bukannya langsung memberikan jawaban bodoh seperti tadi. Bodoh sekali diriku, menjawab pertanyaan seperti tadi saja tidak bisa.

Aku memperhatikan seseorang disampingku. Ia seorang laki laki dengan tubuh kecil. Mungkin usianya baru menginjak 14 tahun, tapi pikirannya sudah sangat jauh sekali di atasku. Aku bisa melihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat sangat tenang bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang tidak memiliki beban. Huh, mungkin hanya karena pengaruh wajahnya yang terlalu polos saja. Yahh, dia masih anak anak.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah."

"Hm?" Gumamku heran.

"Aku ingin kita bisa berteman, namun ini sudah saatnya kau kembali. Kau bisa menyusulku jika kau sudah mati. Hahaha." Tawanya memperlihatkan deretan gigi gigi yang tersusun rapi dengan mata berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Kalau begitu, buat aku mati agar bisa menjadi temanmu." Jawabku dengan nada datar.

"Tidak boleh, kau pikir mati itu seperti membalikkan telapak tangan? Jangan menggampangan kematian, bodoh! Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Sebentar lagi kau akan kembali, hahaha. Selamat tinggal!" kalimat terakhirnya diiringi dengan langkah kaki bocah yang semakin menjauh hingga punggungnya menghilang ditelan oleh jarak kami. Ia terlihat kesepian, namun damai. Tenang, namun kalut. Pintar, namun penuh kebohongan. Ia sama seperti bocah bocah pada umumnya yang kurang akan sosialisasi. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiranku, namun aku berpikir jika ia memang benar benar sudah mati. Akan tetapi, tempat apa ini?

Tempat ini bagaikan ladang sihir. Beberapa menit lalu aku merasakan gelap dan pengapnya ruangan, lalu sekarang aku berada pada hamparan tempat yang indah. Ini benar benar gila. Ku coba untuk menenangkan pikiranku yang sempat panic karena menghilangnya bocah pintar itu. Pikiran-ku kosong. Benar benar kosong. Sangat kosong. Hingga akhirnya aku bisa merasakan tubuhku di tarik menjauh dari padang bunga. Semuanya terasa kembali menggelap. Tidak ada yang bisa kurasakan lagi, tubuhku mati rasa. Aku tidak bisa merasakan sendi maupun otot ototku bergerak. Namun aku tetap bisa merasakan detakan jantungku yang terasa cukup keras seperti orang yang habis lari marathon.

"Sshh…" Aku mendesis begitu merasakan sebuah cahaya memaksa masuk ke dalam retina mata-ku.

"Sudah bangun, nak?"

Suara perempuuan yang tidak asing tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku dan ku sahuti jawaban berupa anggukan sekilas. Ruangan juga pakaian dengan nuansa gabungan antara warna biru-putih memasuki indra penglihatanku bersamaan dengan helaan napas beberapa wanita –yang aku rasa perawat dengan satu wanita paruh baya yang selalu mengambil alih seluruh pusat perhatianku. Ahh, sepertinya ini rumah sakit tempat biasanya aku dirawat. Hhh, bosan sekali melihat ruangan ini. Lagipula, aku merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada tubuh ini hingga membuatku kembali ke dalam ruangan menyebalkan ini. Ku pikir aku akan mati jika memasuki ruangan ini lagi, tapi ternyata nyawa yang ku miliki lebih dari sembilan nyawa kucing.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Ruangan ini tidak memiliki perubahan sama sekali, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah berubah. Pikiranku melayang entah kemana, begitu memperhatikan langit langit ruang rawat rumah sakit ini. Sudah terasa ratusan kali aku di rawat disini, berpuluh puluh jarum suntik memasukkan cairan kimia dalam tubuhku, didampingi pula dengan ribuan butir kapsul atau tablet obat-obatan berbagai macam dosis, namun hal itu tidak membuatku serta merta bisa merenggang nyawa.

Jika dilihat dari segi fisik, tubuhku tidak begitu kurus dengan wajah pucat dan tinggi semampai. Tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit… ya, hanya orang tertentu saja yang dapat mendeteksi sesuatu dalam diriku, suatu kelemahan. Pantas untuk dipandang remeh.

"Panggilkan Baekhyun kemari." Pintaku—maksudku, perintahku pada salah satu wanita yang langsung berjalan keluar ruangan ini setelah memberikan obat melalui sebuah botol infus yang ia suntikkan sesuatu didalamnya. Wanita paruh baya itu sudah tidak asing lagi dimataku, ia bukan sepenuhnya perawat ditempat ini, ia adalah pengasuhku sejak aku berumur 3 tahun. Ia seperti sosok ibu sekaligus dokter untukku. Setiap obat yang akan disuntikkan atau diberikan padaku akan ia perhatikan dengan saksama dan langsung ia berikan padaku dengan tangannya sendiri. Aku benar benar menyayanginya lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini.

"Aku pikir, keinginanmu untuk mati sudah terwujud." Sebuah suara dengan nada mengejek menginterupsi pendengaranku hingga membuatku tertarik untuk melirik kearah sang pemilik suara.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu, namun sepertinya tuhan masih tidak sudi menerima-ku." Jawabku dengan nada sedih yang dibuat senatural mungkin, meski ku tahu bahwa pemuda dihadapanku ini bisa mendeteksi sebah kebohongan.

"Bukan hanya kau, adikku. Hari ini kau mengkonsumsi terlalu banyak obat. Apa kau mengalami kesakitan luar biasa?" Ia bertaya dengan nada tulus. Ahh, ternyata orang ini benar benar mengkhawatirkanku walaupun wajahnya terdapat luka lebam akibat dari pukulanku karena akhir pertengkaran kami yang tidak main main. Kurasa aku harus meminta maaf padanya, nanti.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengkonsumsinya dengan jumlah banyak hari ini. Maafkan aku, Baek." Sahutku sembari menggelengkan kepala dengan tenang, berusaha menyampaikan bahwa aku baik baik saja. "Bersikaplah sopan pada kakakmu, Tuan Oh." Geramnya tidak terima dengan panggilanku padanya yang kubalas dengan mengendikkan bahu acuh padanya.

"Benar benar tidak sopan." Ia menghela napas dengan sedikit kesal dan membawa tubuhnya untuk terduduk pada sebuah kursi pada sisi ranjang rumah sakit. "Kau tau, sebenarnya penyakit aslimu sudah sembuh, Oh Sehun." Diusapnya dengan gusar wajah tampan sekaligus cantik miliknya yang penuh luka lebam dengan gerakan tidak sabaran. "Tapi kau malah mengganti penyakit tersebut menjadi penyakit yang lebih parah, brengsek! Kau seharusnya bisa mengatur kadar _drugs_ yang kau konsumsi." Makinya padaku dengan penuh emosi bercampur kekhawatiran. "Ekhem…" aku hanya berdehem menanggapinya. Aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun yang dicerna oleh tubuh ini, jika matipun kan kuterima dengan senang hati, asal aku bisa bersujud pada orang yang paling ku benci untuk memohon maaf padanya di neraka. "Tak kusangka bahwa orang gila dihadapanku adalah saudara kandungku." Gumamnya yang masih bisa tertangkap oleh telingaku.

"Aku tidak peduli, Baek." Jawabku menunjukkan senyuman remeh padanya. "Untuk apa lagi terus bertahan hidup. Kita terlalu memiliki segalanya namun masih serakah, hingga berubah menjadi iblis keji yang dosanya tidak termaafkan bahkan dengan kematian sekalipun." Perkataanku sukses membuat Baekhyun membeku ditempatnya. Ia kehilangan kata kata untuk mengelak, ia menyadari dengan jelas bahwa perkataanku merupakan fakta hingga ia hanya terdiam menunjukkan pandangan tajam nan menusuknya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, hyung? Kita sudah dua puluh tahun hidup bersama dan selama bertahun tahun terakhir, kita selalu melakukan hal diluar nalar manusia! Bukankah sudah seharusnya kita mati mengenaskan seperti yang biasa kau lakukan pada mangsa-mu?" Gelak tawa sukses meluncur dariku, entah apa yang kutertawakan tapi apapun itu, jelas sekali itu sangat lucu dimata ku juga dimata Tuhan… mungkin?

"Beraninya kau!" Geramnya marah. Sangat jelas bahwa ia marah besar dengan perkataanku, tapi aku tetap melanjutkan tawa ku dengan semakin kencang. "Ahh, ternyata kakak-ku sedang marah hm? Hyung, bukankah dulu Seulgi noona selalu memintamu menjadi seorang yang tenang dan tidak mudah terpancing emosi?" Rendahku padanya. Aku tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, jika aku berani melanjutkan kalimat laknat di dalam pikiranku. "Tapi sayangnya kau tidak begitu menurutinya, hingga noona cantik itu mati mengenaskan ditangan calon suaminya sendiri. Hahaha…"

Bugh!

Sebuah tinjuan keras dilayangkan pada wajah pucatku. Pukulannya hanya sebuah gertakan, aku tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah peduli ada raut kemarahan yang sudah menguasai seluruh permukaan wajah Baekhyun dan ditambah dengan terbangunnya iblis keji dalam tubuh satu satunya keluargaku itu. "Tutup mulutmu, brengsek!" ia mendesis penuh ancaman mematikan, seolah jika aku tidak menurutinya maka aku akan mati di tempat. Lagi dan lagi, aku tetaplah aku, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Seberapa keras ia mengancamku, aku tidak akan peduli sedikitpun dan seberapa jauh aku menggali luka dalam Baekhyun, ia tetap tiidak akan pernah menghabisiku. Ia tetap kakak-ku. Satu satunya yang ku miliki.

"Baekhyun-ah" Suara lembut nan menenangkan yang menyiratkan kesedihan menggema diruangan ini. Membuat Baekhyun mengotrol emosinya, begitu pula denganku. Kami mengalihkan pandangan kami pada siluet wanita paruh baya berpenampilan sederhana dengan sebuah kotak obat obatan ditangannya.

"Ibu.. Maafkan aku, aku lepas kendali." Baekhyun bersuara dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam. Ialah pengasuhku serta Baekhyun hyung. Ia mengetahui segalanya tentang kami sedari kecil. Tidak ada satupun yang kami tutupi darinya, adik kandung dari ayah kami. Ia meminta kami memanggilnya ibu karena dirinya tidak bisa memiliki keturunan dan ia mengadopsi kami sebagai anaknya, setelah orang tua asli kami dibantai habis di depan mataku juga di depan mata Baekhyun hyung. Sungguh nasib yang mengenaskan bukan? Tapi itu bukan masalah besar, sebentar lagi orang itu akan mengalami hal sama seperti kami.

"Sehun-ah jangan terus memancing emosi hyung-mu, ibu tidak ingin kau terluka. Baekhyun-ah, ibu mohon kendalikan dirimu nak. Sehun akan terus memancing emosimu, jika kau tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, kalian berdua akan bertengkar." Ibu menatap kami secara bergantian, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepalaku juga kepala Baekhyun. Ibu berusaha menyampaikan rasa khawatirnya pada kami agar kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ibu menurunkan tangannya dari puncak kepala kami dan kedua tangan halus itu bergerak utuk mengambil beberapa buah kapas juga obat merah lalu mengusapkannya perlahan pada permukaan wajah Baekhyun dan menempelkan sebuah plester kecil. Jari jari dengan sentuhan lembut serta telaten itu melakukan hal yang sama pula pada diriku.

"Nah, selesai. Jangan bertengkar lagi, ibu mohon. Ibu takut jika nantinya kalian terluka tapi ibu tidak akan bisa mengobati kalian lagi, ibu mohon." Tanpa sadar, pernyataan lirih dari wanita berusia lima puluh tahunan tersebut membuatku segera mendaratkan tubuhku untuk memeluknya, berusaha untuk menenangkan dan memberikan perlindungan padanya.

"Bu, pulanglah. Aku akan menjaga adik kecilku ini." Baekhyun menepuk pundak ibu dan memberikan senyuman manis. Baekhyun adalah sesosok dingin. Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan senyumnya pada siapapun, ia selalu bertindak kejam, temperamental, juga keras. Kurang lebih sama dengan-ku. Tapi baekhyun memiliki darah yang lebih dingin daripada diriku. Ibu tidak pernah sekalipun memberikan pendidikan keras atau penekanan pada kami. Ia selalu mengikuti apapun keinginan kami, termasuk untuk menuntut pelatihan keras pada sebuah akademi militer selama 7 tahun berturut turut dimulai dari umur nya yang tiga tahun lebih tua dariku dan usiaku menginjak sepuluh tahun.

Kami bisa melakukannya karena ibu memiliki teman dekat seorang jendral kemiliteran angkatan darat di Seoul. Kami selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kami inginkan, bahkan sejak kami masih belia. Pelatihan yang keras dengan durasi waktu yang cukup lama, membuat kami terdidik dengan sifat yang jauh berbeda dari Ibu sekalipun kami sangat dekat dengan beliau. Baekhyun yang seorang ahli hapkido, bersama denganku yang seorang master tekwondo. Memiliki darah yang sama, dilatih dengan durasi sama, dengan sifat mirip, juga dengan tujuan sama. Membunuh sebuah kelompok mafia kelas atas, juga menjaga ibu dari siapapun yang akan menyakitinya.

"Jaga adikmu baik-baik, sayang."

"Tentu, bu."

Setelahnya, ibu keluar dari ruang rawat ini dengan sambutan dua orang kekar berbaju serba hitam serta seorang wanita tiga puluh tahunan yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga ibu dan melayaninya dengan baik saat aku ataupun Baekhyun tidak ada bersamanya. Aku dan baekhyun memperhatikan kepergian ibu dengan saksama sebelum akhirnya keheningan menguasai kami.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Normal pov)**

Seorang laki laki berkulit tan sexy sedang berjalan jalan dengan berat hati. Ia terlihat manis menggunakan skinny jeans putih serta sweatir putih senada dengan aksen pink pada kedua lengan pakaiannya. Rambut dark brown berponi nyaris menutupi mata semakin menambah kesan manis yang ada pada dirinya. Ya… dia pria yang manis nan menggemaskan …sepertinya.

Laki laki tan tersebut menghentikan langkah ringannya, ia segera membalikkan tubuh dan-

Bang!

Sebuah tembakan melesat ke sosok lain yang berdiri dibelakang-nya. Sosok lain itu tidak menghindar, ia bisa memperhitungkan pergerakan peluru yang baru saja melesat menciptakan sebuah goresan pada lengan kokohnya. Sosok tersebut tidak goyah akan ancaman yang menghadannya bila terus memaksa untuk berdiri disana dengan tatapan mata menelanjangi lawannya.

"Sepertinya kau benar benar cari mati denganku, hyung."

 **-To be continue-**

 **Bagaimana ff nya? Apakah mengecewakan? Aku harap semoga ff ini tidak begitu mengecewakan ya. Buat yang belum terlalu paham saya jalan ceritanya, disini BaekHun itu saudara kandung yatim piatu dan di adopsi oleh adik dari ayah mereka (bibi mereka sendiri). Tadi baek dan sehun sama sama bahas soal penyakit dan kematian kan? Penyakitnya itu berkaitan sama sehun dan anak bocah yang ditemuin sehun sedangkan kematian ini berkaitan sama cast yang baru muncul, baekhyun, sehun, dan bibinya juga. Judul ff ini berarti ketergantungan, sudah pasti ada kaitannya dengan hal hal berbau 'ketergantungan'. Buat yang seksama bacanya, pasti bakal bertanya tanya tentang kaitan anak kecil itu sama Sehun, tapi itu bakal terjawab nanti.**

 **Selamat menikmati ff ini ya. See ya next chapter.**


End file.
